My Dream: My One True Love
by No1DrenLover
Summary: A dream I once had. One night at a ball a mysterious figure finds out about my love for Dren.


**My Dream: My One True Love**

It was late one night, and the mew mews and I had all been invited to the annual ball. Mark, Elliot and Wesley were also invited. But to our surprise, the Cyniclons, Dren, Sardon and Tarb, had been invited, too!

As soon as we arrived, Zoey ran straight to Mark and hugged him very tightly. The other mew mews and I watched as Zoey and Mark began to dance together. Kikki was really happy for them. But the others and I, well, we couldn't help but feel embarresed.

But I watched as all of them danced with their boyfriend, too. Kikki was with Tarb (well, duh!), Corrina was with the 'Attitude King' Elliot (those two are so alike), Bridget was with Sardon (they were made for each other) and Renee was with Wesley (just perfect).

But me, I was alone and left out. Dren hadn't come. Tonight I was going to tell him my feelings. Tell him that I loved him. But now, I couldn't and I was jealous of the others. But, then again, I was quite happy he hadn't come. If he did, I would be blushing so much I would explode.

I looked at all the other mew mews and I looked at how beautiful they all were. They all wore wonderful gowns as well. I was nowhere as beautiful as they were. All of them also had a boyfriend and me and Dren were the only ones left.

I also knew that if I told him that I loved him, I knew he wouldn't take me, due to the fact that he loved Zoey. I also wasn't good enough for him for obvious reasons. I was weak, a crybaby, a coward and many other things. I thought about him and why I loved him. He was beautiful, the most beautiful eyes ever, funny and he also had the most sexiest body I had _**ever**_ seen. But his personality was what I lved about him the most. He was _**my**_ type of guy. _**Everything**_was what I loved about him.

"Do you have a partner?"came a voice. I looked up and saw a boy. He was quite taller than me and he was very mysterious. This was because he wore a black cloak and a black hat. But the thing that was even more mysterious, was that he wore a mask around his eyes. So, I couldn't really see him that well.

"No, I don't," I replied. "Then, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out for mine. "Sure," I replied, not knowing what to say. "I'd love to." We walked over to the ballroom floor and I got swept of my feet as we started to dance.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm actually dancing!" I thought. "Who is this guy anyway?" I looked up at the mysterious boy and he looked back down at me. I blushed slightly and I thought 'I wonder what he's like under that mask?'

The music had finally finished and, as we heard the applause, the masked boy bowed to me. "It has been a pleasure dancing with you," he said. "I know we will meet each other again." And, as he started walking outside, I blushed bright red. But, I couldn't help myself, I just _**had**_ to talk to him.

I started following him and I finally caught up with him. "Wait!" I called. I needed to know everything. _**Everything**_. "Who are you?" I asked him. He did nothing exept stare at me. I kept wondering what was up with him and, without realising at first, he bent down and kissed me gently on the lips.

I blushed bright red, but didn't dare move. 'Why did he just kiss me?' I wondered. 'Do I know him?' He then backed away after a while and said "I am the one who will protect you for the rest of my life. Because you are Rebekah, the latest member of the mew mews. the one who has a crush on the Cyniclon, Dren. Her enemy!"

"WHAT?! How did you know that?!" "Let's just say, I know everything," he replied. "But, who are you really?" I asked him. " If you're going to protect me, then I want to know who you are."

"My identity does not matter," he replied. "It is kept secret to everyone. Even you." "Why can't you tell me?!" I cried. "Because," he replied, bending down to me. " I love you.." With that, he passionatly kissed me.

I fell for him and started to kiss him back, but then I thought about Dren. _**He**_was the one who I loved. I pushed the masked boy away and started yelling at him. "NO!!!!! I CAN'T!! I LOVE DREN AND YOU KNOW THAT!!! SO, WHY?!!!!" "Because..." he replied, starting to take his hat and mask off.

"I love you..." 'Dren?!!!!'

Why?

Why me?

This was not happening. How could he like _**me**_? 'It's not true. This cannot be happening. It's all a dream. Wake up!' "WHY?" I asked him. "WHY DO YOU LIKE ME? YOU CAN'T FALL FOR ME! I'M NOTHING SPECIAL! I'M NOTHING LIKE THE OTHER MEWS!" "I know, but..."

"Do you... really love me?" I asked him, blushing. "Yes, I do..." he replied, sighing. "I _**do**_. There's just something about you. You're different from them. You're kind and you care for everyone. Especially _**me**_. You're the only person who has _**ever**_ said they've loved _**me **_for _**me**_. _**Ever**_!"

I was so shocked to hear tha and I couldn't control myself and I started crying. "I'm sorry! I just... I didn't think that you would be someone who would fall for me. It's just that... I really, really love you and... I never thought you would love _**me**_." "It's ok..." he said, hugging me. "Just... calm down."

"I love you... Dren." "I love you, too." And with one look at each other, we shared a passionate kiss...


End file.
